


Among The Stars

by Fandomstuck_Is_Life



Category: Doctor Who, Fandombound, Fandomstuck - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: DW Fandom - Freeform, Fandombound - Freeform, Fandomstuck, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Spn fandom, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, doctor who fandom - Freeform, dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomstuck_Is_Life/pseuds/Fandomstuck_Is_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested “I noticed you said that you were taking fandomstuck fic requests, and I was wondering if you could write some fluffy Supernatural x Doctor who? I can’t find anything for that ship what so ever.” So enjoy a little ficlet of Superwho!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among The Stars

"-and these stars over there are- ah look, we’re right by a field of asteroids! Isn’t the view from here marvelous?"

There he goes again, the typical running about and excitable gesticulations aiding the time and space fandom in finding bands of stars and various nebulae as the brunette proudly went off on a tangent on anything he found to be particularly interesting at the moment, leaving his current companion little to no choice but having to either listen to his mantra or feign interest in doing so while gazing outwardly from the inside of the TARDIS. Supernatural was usually not one for traveling in space, that being said he much rather preferred the close and comfortable vinyl of the Impala which was assuredly grounded on solid earth. The vastness of the universe was far too extravagant he believed, for any singular person to handle and fandoms were of no exception. Doctor Who was different, however. He has retained much knowledge over the years about time and space due to his show, but that was not what had seized the hunter’s attention about him.

Cheerful and happy-go-lucky Doctor Who, the fandom who is known for being loving by nature and default. The fandom who was quick to smile, to laugh and join others in partaking of any conversations pertaining to or involving those of his interest. Rarely did the winged brunette see the other in utter disparity, with the exception being due to events in his show, but he was not one to wallow in his depression either. It was during times such as these that the BBC show fandom would steal away from the crowd and disappear in his TARDIS, only to rematerialize among the stars of some far off galaxy or other. There, he would explore the limits of it’s bandwidth in the hopes of chancing upon any new discoveries which would surely jostle him from dealing with the burden of any unpleasant thoughts.

Such as the ones plaguing him now.

Supernatural observed in silence as the time and space fandom’s voice had died down to background lull while he was deep in thought, the rapidity of the speed at which his words were being issued slowing down until it was brought to a complete stop. Doctor Who had fallen silent, eyes fixed on the procession of asteroids which ambled along idly, some tumbling while others remained strictly on the same pathway set by the belt. There was a far off look in his deep set of emerald green eyes which transfixed the hunter and arrested his attention almost immediately as the other turned his head and their eyes locked. For a brief second, there was a hesitant pause as both seemed unable to look away from the other until the hunter succeeded in doing so first.

"It truly is wonderful." Doctor Who broke the silence as he turned back to the stars. "Seeing far distant planets and venturing forward into unknown parts of the galaxy makes for an exhilarating experience, however the serenity of this place never fails to astound me." He’s about to fall back into his routine of explaining things without end, providing reasons why this and that existed and it’s origins and how. Already the time and space fandom held tightly onto the side of the TARDIS, fingers gripping onto the external blue painted wood while his palm rested on the cool metal on the inside. "Did I ever tell you about the Trifid Nebula? It is a rather special one in the Milky Way galaxy and astronomers also refer to it as the Messier 20-"

"Doc."

"Yes-?"

The brunette steeled himself before striding over quickly yet quietly to Doctor Who’s side, catching his words with a quick kiss. The TARDIS was silent as Supernatural moved away from the stunned fandom, emerald green eyes wide and cheeks tinged with light pink as he gazed at the hunter. They were both nearly leaning over the black starry void, one of the CW show fandom’s wings wrapped around the time and space one to keep him from falling should he choose to let go of the TARDIS right about then. “You talk too much.” The hunter’s voice was softer than usual and he studied the BBC show fandom.

There was a brief pause before Doctor Who chuckled and Supernatural could have sworn that he felt his heart literally skip a beat as the expression on his former moirail’s face instantly laxened. “Do I now? I apologize, I tend to ramble when I am quite passionate about something such as the existence and functions of time or space or-“

"Let me help you with that then." The hunter wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the other fandom close before kissing him again. His free hand reached up and his fingers tangled through the mess of chocolate brown hair in the back of Doctor Who's head and kept their lips locked in place. All thoughts fled from the time and space show fandom's mind and he was unable to regain them as he kissed the hunter back.

Which, he decided, was more than alright with him.


End file.
